


Отдых на пути в Египет

by Emma_Frost



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: "Мафия переживает не лучшие дни, итальянская база разгромлена. Занзас, Сквало и Тсуна скрываются от полиции и интерпола, пытаясь добраться до остатков Семьи в Японии. Занзас тяжело ранен. Рейтинг любой" (с) Squalicorax</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Заявление прокурора республики.

**Author's Note:**

> Приблизительно 5YL, один из вариантов будущего.

\- Как я и обещал, - лицо прокурора республики дали крупным планом. Слегка обрюзгшее, с гладким, лоснящимся лбом, на экране оно выглядело зеленоватым; старый телевизор безжалостно искажал цвета. - Мы ведем активную борьбу с организованной преступностью. Никаких компромиссов не будет, забудьте о продажных полицейских, которых вы видели в кино. Мы понимаем, какая ответственность лежит на нас. Мафия -- это архаизм, ее существование в современном обществе просто недопустимо. Недавняя операция в Виченце показала серьезность наших намерений. Одна из самых известных мафиозных семей лишилась...  
В стену рядом с телевизором врезалось что-то тяжелое. Похоже, подсвечник. Их было много в этом доме, равно как и рассохшейся мебели, обвалившейся лепнины и чуть заплесневелых книг, которые, как Цуна успел убедиться, не вытаскивались из шкафов как минимум лет пятьдесят.  
\- Урод, -- выплюнул Занзас. -- Цепной пес Джессо. Паршивые трусы, не могут справиться с нами сами, вот и подключили этого клоуна.  
Цуна вздохнул.  
\- Если бы только его. Реборн говорит, у них связи в правительстве. Министр внутренних дел лично получает долю со всех операций Джессо в Италии.  
\- Это все твоя вина, чертов сопляк. Мы ведь могли избавиться от них, от всех сразу. Но ты у нас жалостливый, такой же, как Девятый. Два идиота. Теперь он на том свете, а ты в полной заднице, и мы вместе с тобой, - Занзас засипел, захрипел и откинулся на подушку.  
Цуна подошел к кровати. Паркет тихо поскрипывал под его ногами.  
\- Если ты не замолчишь, я сделаю вот так, - веско сказал он и дернул за шнур балдахина, обмотанный вокруг резной стойки. - Будешь лежать за занавеской, и мне не придется слышать твою ругань. Ты ранен, вот и веди себя как раненый... а не как обычно. Пожалуйста.  
Занзас закашлялся. В груди у него заклокотало, бурые пятна на рубашке снова стали влажными. Цуна отвел взгляд в сторону, будто хотел рассмотреть собственную тень на стене. В неярком свете лампы она казалась маленькой и съежившейся.  
С кровати снова донеслось рычание.  
\- Какого дьявола в этом крысятнике так холодно. Я же сказал принести мне спиртного. Где шляется этот ублюдок?! - Занзас говорил отрывисто, словно выталкивая каждую фразу вместе с глотком воздуха.  
\- Полегче, босс, я уже здесь, - Сквало боком протиснулся в дверь и захлопнул ее ударом ноги. - Побереги силы.  
\- Пошел ты. Давай сюда бутылку.  
\- Бутылки тебе слишком много. Эй, Вонгола, помоги, а то сейчас уроню на пол, -- он перехватил поудобнее объемный пакет, прижатый к груди. -- Осторожнее с аптечкой. Сверху мясо и сыр, а внизу вино из погреба. Ну и воняет там, скажу я тебе. Зато коньяк нашел, пригодится.  
\- Это старый дом, - Цуна опустил свертки на стол у окна. - Гамма рассказывал, что его построили в позапрошлом веке и ни разу не перестраивали, только ремонтировали. Мы должны быть благодарны Джильо Неро за это убежище. Если бы не они...  
\- Твою мать...  
\- Босс, заткнись, а то скоро и шептать не сможешь. И не действуй на нервы. Мне еще вытаскивать из тебя пулю.  
Занзас выругался и застонал.  
По ту сторону окон садилось солнце. Его лучи не попадали в комнату, но просачивались сквозь темные шторы, неожиданно обнаруживая их красный оттенок. Цуна внимательно следил за тем, как Сквало раскладывает на столе ножи и аптечные склянки.  
\- Сквало, - шепотом сказал он. - А у тебя точно получится? Что, если Занзас... может, лучше поискать доктора где-нибудь поблизости?  
\- Да ты спятил, - Сквало фыркнул. - "Где-нибудь поблизости..." За нами гонятся карабинеры, а ты предлагаешь тащить сюда врача. Или хочешь потом продырявить его, чтобы не донес? - он уставился на Цуну, тот вздрогнул и отрицательно помотал головой.  
Сквало усмехнулся.  
\- Не бойся, мелкий, - почти дружелюбно заявил он. - Я подлатаю его в лучшем виде. Будет как новенький. Заодно желчь вырежу, чтобы буянил поменьше. А ты, Вонгола, будешь мне помогать. Слышишь, босс?  
С кровати никто не отозвался.

***

Цуна расстегнул манжеты на рубашке, закатал рукава, приблизил лицо к зеркалу, вздохнул и вытер влажный лоб ладонью.  
Старые часы -- большой продолговатый темный ящик в углу коридора -- громко тикали, отмеряя время, которого у них почти не оставалось.  
Через несколько месяцев ему исполнится двадцать лет.  
Все предыдущие годы что-то неуловимо менялось в нем, словно вся его сущность медленно перестраивалась, обретая новую форму. Метаморфоза была пугающей, но он не мог ее остановить, она происходила независимо от чужих усилий и помимо его собственной воли. В нем оживал другой человек, который, однако, тоже был Цуной -- и это страшило больше всего.  
Внешне он тоже изменился. Он всегда был худ, но теперь эта худоба приобрела какую-то болезненную привлекательность: лицо вытянулось, осунулось, проступили скулы, обозначился жесткий изгиб рта, и на этом едва знакомом лице еще сильнее, чем прежде, выделялись яркие глаза.  
Раньше он не слишком задумывался о своем сходстве с Джотто. Теперь Цуна ускорял шаг всякий раз, когда проходил по галерее в миланском особняке Вонголы: портрет Первого завораживал, казалось, подойди он ближе -- и картина затянет его внутрь, и он, а не Джотто, будет смотреть на всех с этой стены, равнодушно и светло, как и подобает Хранителю Неба.  
Пламя воли горело в нем постоянно, неторопливо и уверенно: Цуна чувствовал его жидкое золото в своих венах, оно согревало его изнутри, придавая этому хрупкому телу ту внутреннюю силу, перед которой склонялись все, кто его окружал.  
Вария склонилась последней. Они признали его. Нехотя, но признали -- ему достаточно было пары встреч, чтобы понять это. Все они, кроме Занзаса, называли его "Вонгола", а отнюдь не "Десятый", но Цуну никогда не беспокоили формальности. Их стоило судить не по словам, но по поступкам -- и в нынешней борьбе с Джессо Вария оказалась единственной внешней организацией Вонголы, которая не предала его.  
Возможно, они просто поняли, что он больше не боится смерти. Совсем.  
Смерть стала обыденностью -- настолько, что о ней вообще не говорили. Фуута подсчитывал потери и заносил их в свою книгу, Цуна и Гокудера приносили соболезнования погибшим в промежутке между деловым обедом с очередным политиком и посещением церкви. С тех пор, как они поселились в Италии, Хару стала необычно религиозна и приняла католичество. Ее поступки всегда отличались экстравагантностью, поэтому Цуна не удивился. Кроме того, став католичкой, она отказывалась выходить за него замуж без венчания, и это его полностью устраивало.  
Но в церковь она таскала его регулярно, и Цуна даже начал получать удовольствие от пребывания в полутемном, теплом помещении, где пахло воском и сгоревшей пылью, а по полу бродили блики вечернего солнца, и можно было закрыть глаза и ощутить себя частью пространства, существующего вне времени, в отсеченном от остального мира фрагменте вечности. Внутри церкви хранилась другая история, у которой не было возможности развиваться иначе, потому что ее ход определялся пророчеством, судьбой и конечной целью.  
Потеряв несколько близких человек, в том числе Кёко и родителей, Цуна нередко вспоминал то будущее, которое ему пришлось увидеть и которое так и не наступит. То, в котором они были живы или позволяли в это верить. Если бы они все еще оставались с ним, изменялся бы он так быстро, как изменялся? Или их присутствие помогло бы ему остановиться и сберечь себя прежнего?  
Хранители постоянно находились рядом: осторожные, молчаливые, безупречные, соблюдавшие дистанцию. Даже Гокудера стал сдержаннее: то ли интуитивно, то ли благодаря Реборну, который лучше всех понимал, что причиной одиночества Десятого были совсем не обстоятельства, но сама природа вонгольской власти.  
Реборн больше не пытался управлять своим учеником. Не потому что ему бы не удалось -- а потому что в этом не было необходимости. Теперь Цуной управляло его собственное пламя.  
Продолжая смотреть в зеркало, он раздраженно дернул головой. Длинные пряди волос лезли в лицо и щекотали кожу.  
Волосы он забывал подстригать. За этим обычно следил Гокудера.  
Скрипнула дверь, на пол упала полоска света, в проеме появился знакомый силуэт.  
\- Готово, - сказал Сквало, прислоняясь к косяку. От него остро пахло спиртом, кровью и почему-то порохом. - Жить будет.

***  
\- И тогда я сказал, что если он сам не вытащит свою задницу из реки, ему придется провести так всю ночь. Это сработало, он поднялся и добрел до берега. Там было мелко.  
Цуна засмеялся.  
\- Ямамото мне никогда не рассказывал.  
\- Ну еще бы, - Сквало сделал большой глоток и передал ему бутылку. - Кто станет хвастаться тем, как облажался, м?  
Вино было чуть кисловатым на вкус и слишком теплым, успело нагреться за вечер. Они сидели на полу, опираясь спиной на кровать, и наблюдали, как исчезает свет за опущенными шторами. Скоро наступит ночь, и дом перестанет быть уютным, каждый шорох превратится в угрозу вторжения, и им предстоит провести так не меньше шести часов. Цуна знал, что вряд ли сможет заснуть.  
\- От Бельфегора ничего не слышно?  
Сквало искоса взглянул на него.  
\- Нет. Надеюсь, что и не будет. Одни проблемы с этим королевским дерьмом. Именно сейчас ему вздумалось развлекаться и потрошить полицейского.  
\- Они его не поймали, уже хорошо. Скажешь мне, если он позвонит? Мы должны ему помочь.  
\- Когда он звонил в прошлый раз, сказал, чтобы мы включили телевизор и посмотрели про него в новостях. Ты серьезно считаешь, что этому придурку нужна помощь?  
Цуна неопределенно пожал плечами. Сквало усмехнулся.  
\- Вонгола, да ты и правда решил поиграть в босса. Валяй, выступай, другой босс сейчас все равно спит, - он показал большим пальцем на кровать и заржал.  
Цуна в задумчивости царапал ногтем этикетку бутылки.  
\- Мне жаль, - сказал он после паузы. - Мне правда жаль Леви и Луссурию. Я не испытывал к ним теплых чувств, я вообще их мало знал... но я знаю, что такое терять друзей.  
\- В Варии нет друзей. Так что твои соболезнования не по адресу.  
\- Может, и нет. Но вы были командой. Это всегда что-то да значит.  
\- Ни хрена это не значит. К тому же они вполне могут быть живы. Кто сейчас верит официальной информации. Там еще осталось?  
\- Нет, - Цуна толкнул бутылку, она покатилась по полу, стукнулась о валяющийся подсвечник и остановилась. - Можно принести из погреба.  
\- А, хрен с ним. Ночь скоро. Лучше оставаться трезвыми.  
Он поднялся, потянулся, одернул футболку. В джинсах и с завязанными в хвост волосами он был похож на студента или художника. Эта мысль развеселила Цуну, он хихикнул в кулак, представив себе , как Сквало размазывает краски по палитре, наносит их на холст, потом отступает на шаг и долго всматривается в картину.  
\- Вонгола. ты что, надрался? С бутылки вина? Вставай. Если хочешь спать, поспишь в кресле. Я постерегу. Потом разбужу тебя и поменяемся.  
Цуна не успел ответить. Его остановил раскатистый и протяжный звук мелодии, доносившийся непонятно откуда.  
\- "Лед Зеппелин", - пояснил Сквало, выуживая телефон из кармана джинсов. - Слышал про таких? Ну, конечно, нет, - ответил он сам себе. - Да?  
Цуна действительно никогда не слышал про "Лед Зеппелин".  
\- Да, - Сквало прижал плечом телефон к уху, - да. С ним все нормально. Хм. Понял. Сколько их? Угу. Да. Ты сможешь с этим что-нибудь сделать? А... отлично.  
\- Маммон говорит, сюда едут две машины карабинеров, - он смотрел не на Цуну, а на кровать, туда, где лежал Занзас.. - Он сможет направить их по другой дороге с помощью иллюзии, так что выиграет нам немного времени. Мы пока что не можем увезти босса отсюда, он не выдержит.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Да не очень.  
\- Хорошо, - с нажимом сказал Цуна и оперся на край кровати, чтобы встать. - Мы живы, Занзас жив, Маммон жив. Что еще тебе нужно? ,

***

Он проснулся оттого, что ему приснился кошмар. Он шел по берегу реки, а рядом шла Кёко, и они улыбались друг другу. Вокруг был лес, но он точно знал, куда нужно идти, по тропе вперед и направо. Они шли довольно долго, и Цуна чувствовал себя необыкновенно счастливым, потому что на Кёко было розовое платье, делавшее ее особенно красивой, и она называла его "Цуна-сан" и рассказывала ему о чем-то своем.  
А потом они оказались рядом с храмом Намимори, и над крышей храма вдруг сгустились тучи, и оттуда появилось лицо Бьякурана, который громко смеялся, но ничего не говорил. Со всех сторон начали появляться люди, у них не было лиц, но каждый держал в руке коробочку, и из коробочки вырывалось пламя разного цвета. У Цуны не было коробочки, и он направил на них небесное пламя, на одного, на другого, на третьего... а когда он закончил, они все исчезли, и Кёко тоже. Цуна стал звать ее, но она не отвечала. Он увидел, что кто-то лежит на земле, подошел и обнаружил, что это еще один безликий человек. Его грудь была разворочена ужасным ранением, но крови почему-то не было, а края раны обуглились. Цуна уже хотел отойти от тела, как вдруг на гладкой поверхности, бывшей у жертвы вместо лица, проступили черты Кёко. Цуна закричал и бросился к ней, но ее лицо исчезло и сменилось лицом Наны, а потом Иемицу. Он закричал еще раз и проснулся.  
\- Ты что, спятил, идиот?  
Сквало стоял рядом с креслом и тряс Цуну за плечо.  
\- Что... - Цуна тяжело дышал, на его висках выступил пот. - Что такое? Я...  
\- Да заткнись ты. Слышишь?  
Он напряг слух. Едва различимый низкий звук, напоминавший мерное гудение, шел откуда-то издалека, видимо, из долины.  
\- Еще одна машина. С северной стороны.  
\- Маммон не звонил?  
\- Нет.  
Сквало подошел к окну, поднял винтовку, прислоненную к стене, и снял с нее прицел. Отодвинул штору. Прищурился, вглядываясь в темноту за окном.  
\- Несколько человек. В "джипе" военного типа. Это не полиция.  
\- Ты их видишь? - поразился Цуна.  
\- Прицел ночной, - Сквало подбросил его в руке. - Думаю, они будут здесь минут через десять. Нам лучше не привлекать внимания и сделать все по-тихому.  
Цуна подобрал ноги и завернулся в одеяло поплотнее. Его знобило.  
\- Так, - сказал Сквало.. - Босса все еще нельзя трогать, он так и не пришел в себя. Но дыхание ровное, я проверял. Эта комната в задней части дома, и они не сразу доберутся сюда, если войдут через главную дверь. Не поднимай шторы. Не давай ему громко стонать. Вода на столе, если понадобится.  
\- Сквало...  
\- Я закрою вас здесь. На ключ. Это даст тебе время, если они все-таки придут. Но не волнуйся, Вонгола, - он осклабился. - Я разберусь с ними раньше, чем ты успеешь закричать "Мама!"  
Сквало подхватил винтовку и исчез за дверью. Двигался он в темноте ловко, как кошка.

Цуна подтянул колени поближе и обхватил их руками. Ему все еще было холодно. Сырые стены ночью быстро остывали, комната находилась с северной стороны дома и ветер с равнины стучался в окна, забирался под крышу и посвистывал там между железных балок.  
Хриплый стон нарушил тишину и заставил его вздрогнуть. Цуна запутался в одеяле и чуть не упал, вылезая из него. Он старался осторожно ступать по полу, но все равно споткнулся о подсвечник, присел и нащупал его рукой. В тумбочке рядом с кроватью -- он точно помнил -- лежали свечи и спички, и подсвечник мог пригодиться.  
Стон повторился. Это был даже не стон, а злобный рык, полный раздражения и беспомощности. Цуна присел на кровать и наклонился к раненому.  
Губы того шевельнулись.  
\- Са... савада, - пробормотал он. - Ты.  
Глаза Занзаса были открыты и влажно блестели, взгляд устремлен в потолок. От него пахло спиртным -- Сквало использовал коньяк как обезболивающее.  
Цуна отодвинул ящик, достал свечи, чиркнул спичкой. Дрожащий огонек фитиля осветил бледное лицо Занзаса, его заостренные черты, четко обозначившиеся впадины вокруг глаз.  
\- Тише, - шепнул Цуна, наклоняясь ближе. - В доме кто-то есть. Сквало пошел посмотреть. Хочешь воды?  
Занзас чуть опустил ресницы, пряча мутный расфокусированный взгляд. Он явно пытался сосредоточиться. Его дыхание все еще было прерывистым и тяжелым.  
\- Воды? - еще раз спросил Цуна, вглядываясь в его лицо. Неожиданно он почувствовал знакомое оцепенение, которое испытывал, стоило Занзасу оказаться рядом. Как два-три года назад, когда пламя еще не обрело над ним свою власть. И теперь странно было снова услышать, как твой голос теряет энергичные нотки и становится тише, приобретает мягкие, ускользающие интонации. Он словно опасался зацепиться им за собеседника, стремился говорить быстрее, хотел, чтобы его слова звучали совершенно нейтрально и для Занзаса ничего не значили.  
Занзас едва заметно кивнул, наконец отреагировав на вопрос. Цуна вскочил с кровати и замер, прислушиваясь. Снаружи хлопнула дверца автомобиля, зашуршали о гравий шаги.  
\- Четверо, - произнес Занзас почти твердо.  
\- Угу.  
\- Воды.  
\- Сейчас.  
Он сходил за графином, налил воды в стакан и протянул Занзасу, тот взял его неловко и приложил к губам.  
\- Еще.  
Допив, Занзас откинулся назад, шумно втянул воздух носом и попытался подтянуться на подушке, Цуна едва не предложил свою помощь, но в последний момент сдержался. Молча забрал стакан и поставил его рядом с графином.  
Свечи горели с легким треском, бросая рыжеватый отсвет на лицо раненого. Занзас чуть повернул голову, и Цуна понял, что он уже видел именно этот характерный прищур, тяжелую линию челюсти, профиль, словно вырезанный на монете -- видел все в той же галерее миланского особняка, портрет висел рядом с портретом Джотто, и подпись под ним гласила: "Вонгола Секондо".  
Сходство Занзаса с Вторым Вонголой не было новостью для Цуны, благодаря рассказам Реборна -- но сейчас он смог убедиться, что это правда, и в ней чудилось нечто жуткое. Та самая судьба, которая присутствовала в жизни Цуны с самого рождения -- и то загоняла в угол, то позволяла обращаться с собой, как с колодой карт. В глубине души он больше всего боялся, что проживает не свою жизнь, а жизнь Джотто, и всегда был всего лишь его инкарнацией, пусть и явно неудачной, будто сделанной наспех.  
Тень от подсвечника раскинулась на стене, напоминая диковинное дерево с изогнутыми ветвями. Над пламенем уже порхала миниатюрная серая бабочка с почти прозрачными крыльями, ее быстрые движения заставляли огонь дрожать и следовать за ними.  
Занзас что-то сказал. Цуна перевел на него отсутствующий взгляд.  
\- Что?  
\- Пистолеты. Где?  
\- Пистолеты... - он огляделся. Цуна понятия не имел, куда Сквало мог убрать пистолеты Занзаса, он даже не помнил, были они при хозяине, когда его укладывали на кровать, или нет. - Не знаю, где они.  
Занзас мрачно воззрился на него и предпринял еще одну попытку подтянуться, опираясь на ладони, на сей раз ему это удалось. Одеяло сползло, обнажив перевязанную бинтами грудь.  
\- Савада, - медленно и уже совсем четко выговорил Занзас. - Ты не понял. Мне нужны мои пистолеты. Сейчас.  
Цуна ощутил легкую слабость в животе. Ну вот, началось, подумал он в отчаянии. Глупо было надеяться, что раненый зверь окажется дружелюбнее здорового.  
\- Савада, - с угрозой повторил Занзас.  
\- Зачем тебе пистолеты?  
Вопрос прозвучал настолько неожиданно, что в глазах Занзаса промелькнуло удивление.  
\- Мы тут заперты, - Цуна опять пытался говорить быстро и незаметно. - В доме люди, ты слышал. Сквало пошел с ними разобраться. Он все сделает и вернется, и тогда скажет тебе, где твои проклятые пистолеты. Утром мы уедем отсюда.  
Молчание не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
Цуна отвернулся и уставился на подсвечник и бабочку. Ее мельтешение вокруг огня почему-то успокаивало.  
Следующая реплика Занзаса, адресованная его затылку, была произнесена на итальянском, и не то чтобы Цуна ее не понял. Но сделал вид, что нет.  
Ему нравился итальянский, даже ругательства на этом языке напоминали комплименты. Хотя в исполнении Занзаса и нейтральные слова звучали как ругань.  
На первом этаже под ними раздался грохот. Цуна повел плечами.  
\- Все будет в порядке, - сказал он не слишком уверенно.  
\- Ты думаешь, - он спиной чувствовал нарастающую злость Занзаса: в каждой оборванной фразе, - я буду сидеть тут... и ждать? пока какие-то уроды... придут за мной? Сидеть тут? Без оружия?  
"Без одежды", - чуть не сорвалось у Цуны с языка. Для шуток было не самое подходящее время, для шуток с Занзасом такого времени вообще не существовало.  
\- А что ты можешь сделать, - вяло заметил он, не поворачиваясь. - Тебе в любом случае нельзя использовать пламя. Рана очень серьезная, ты бы не выжил, если бы оно не поддерживало тебя. Если израсходуешь его на оружие -- лишишься последних сил и умрешь.  
\- Che cazzo, - взорвался Занзас, долбанув по одеялу кулаком. - Ты, щенок. Не говори мне, что я должен делать. Сил оторвать тебе башку у меня хватит.  
Он все еще говорил с трудом, но от этого каждое слово становилось увесистым, способным раздавить того, к кому оно было обращено.  
\- Не думаю, - Цуна оценивающе посмотрел на него и чуть отодвинулся. - Ты сейчас можешь только лежать и ругаться. Спал бы лучше.  
\- Твою мать... - взревел Занзас, дергаясь, как ужаленный; на рывок его не хватило, но даже резкого движения оказалось достаточно, чтобы на бинтах проступила кровь; мощная грудь ходила вверх-вниз, раздуваясь и опадая.  
Он сам не успел понять, как случилось, что его пальцы легли на лицо Занзаса, прижались к коже, закрывая рот.  
\- Да замолчи ты, - тихо и зло проговорил Цуна. - Хочешь, чтобы они услышали? Мы даже не знаем, кто они. Это могут быть Джессо... может быть кто угодно. Ты сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы с ними драться, а я... я... не смогу нормально драться, когда ты в таком состоянии.  
Это сбивчивая речь ему самому показалась нелепой. Цуна почувствовал, как рот Занзаса растянулся в ухмылке -- а его глаза приобрели насмешливое выражение. Это выглядело куда более опасным, чем злоба или даже ярость, и Цуна уже готов был отскочить в сторону, но громкий шум где-то в глубине дома заставил его еще сильнее прижать руку к чужому лицу.  
\- Ай! - он мог бы догадаться, что это случится. Занзас чуть откинул назад голову и смог вцепиться зубами в кожу на его ладони. Цуна убрал руку, но отскочить не успел: его схватили за плечо и притянули ближе, пальцы были как железные и стискивали его так сильно, что казалось -- еще немного, и продавят насквозь. Цуна охнул и оперся коленом о кровать.  
\- Вырос мальчик, да? - прошипел Занзас прямо ему в лицо. - Стал большим боссом. Совсем как дядя Тимотео, - слова давались ему нелегко и сопровождались хрипом, но было похоже, что каждое из них доставляет ему удовольствие. - Заботишься обо мне? Беспокоишься? Сука...  
Запах алкоголя раздражал ноздри, боль в плече становилась все сильнее, и Цуна поморщился. Он бы мог двинуть в челюсть и освободиться, теперь он уже так умел, спасибо Рёхею -- но сама мысль о том, чтобы бить раненого, казалась отвратительной. Даже если этим раненым был Занзас.  
Вместо удара Цуна не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как предложить:  
\- Иди ты, - это прозвучало почти фальшиво, совсем не так агрессивно, как ему бы хотелось. - Псих. Гребаный ублюдок, - он слишком поздно понял, что говорит, когда одна рука Занзаса уже оказалась у него в волосах, а другая вцепилась в подбородок -- в последний момент от задрал голову и успел спасти шею.  
Неожиданно эта грубая хватка, физическое выражение ненависти, отозвалась нервным возбуждением в теле, словно кровь быстрее побежала по жилам. Чужие прикосновения были редкостью для Цуны. Вроде бы в Италии он должен был отвыкнуть от японской обходительности, но на деле вокруг него всегда оставалась мертвая зона личного пространства. Золотое пламя, тускло мерцавшее в глазах Десятого, создавало вокруг него ауру неприкасаемости.  
Хару иногда брала его за руку, и смотрела с обожанием, или нежно, или негодующе -- если он отказывался сопроводить ее за покупками -- но в ее поведении тоже угадывалось уважение и понимание той огромной разницы, что была между ними: обычным человеком и хранителем неба.  
Цуна даже скучал по временам, когда Реборн мог наброситься на него из какого-нибудь угла и заставить упасть -- а потом попрыгать сверху, втаптывая в его тушку очередные вонгольские ценности.  
Занзас плевать хотел на уважение к Десятому, Девятому и всем остальным. Он считал себя равным любому из вонгольских боссов, даже если кольцо однажды отказалось признавать это. В его крови жил тот же самый огонь: захватил полностью и сжег изнутри, и мучить Занзаса он начал с самого детства. Его ярость и неистовство притягивали -- так же, как мягкость и открытость Цуны собирали людей вокруг него.  
Цуна рванулся, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата. Это грозило потерей волос, но единственное,что его заботило -- не дать Занзасу добраться до своей шеи.  
Занзас следил за его трепыханиями с явным удовлетворением.  
\- Что, струсил, сопляк? - сказал он.. - Уже не хочется строить из себя босса?  
\- Босс, босс, - взвился Цуна, забыв об осторожности и сам хватаясь за руку Занзаса. - Как мне это надоело, провалитесь вы, и ты, и Реборн, и Гокудера. Сколько раз говорить, я вашу мафию в гробу видел. Кровь и грязь, ничего больше. Есть чему завидовать, есть за что бороться. Сейчас вот подохнем тут все трое, ты и так почти подох, а все успокоиться не можешь, бесишься из-за ерунды, как последний мудак. Пусть придут и убьют нас обоих, я и пальцем не шевельну.  
Он говорил негромко, но слова вырывались из него толчками, как пульсирующая кровь из раны, все его существо охватил жар, словно пламя ярости Занзаса передалось ему, заменило собой его собственный светлый огонь -- и теперь разгоралось сильнее, стремясь выбраться наружу.  
Сердце Цуны билось как сумасшедшее, он не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног, в голове воцарилась гулкая пустота, как после бутылки вина. Собственно, так и есть, рассеянно подумал он. Сколько вина мы выпили? Глаза человека, который сейчас удерживал его руки, действительно были красными или ему привиделось?  
\- Пусти, - шепотом сказал Цуна. Ситуация вдруг показалась ему ужасно дурацкой, он едва удерживался от нервного смеха. - Пусти меня.  
\- Зачем? Тебе же нравится, - лениво бросил Занзас. - Я вижу. Давно никого не тискал, мелкий?  
Желание врезать стало нестерпимым, Цуна толкнул его в шею и резко откинулся назад, руки теперь были свободны, он сжал кулак и замахнулся, но руку перехватили и снова дернули, вперед и вниз, впечатывая лицом в одеяло. На затылок легла тяжелая ладонь.  
\- Полежи-ка так, - посоветовал Занзас. - Ты меня достал. Лучше было, когда ты блеял, а не лягался.  
Цуна мог только мычать в ответ; и он не слышал, как щелкнул замок.  
\- Ну вот ни хрена себе, - зато этот наглый тон Цуна узнал бы где угодно. - Стоило оставить вас вдвоем, как он уже тебя завалил. Узнаю босса.  
\- Ну и где ты шлялся, - мгновенно оживился Занзас. - Чего так долго?  
\- Это были Джессо. Отпустил бы ты его, а то задохнется.  
\- Да ну? - Занзас убрал руку. Цуна обернулся. Сквало стоял в дверях, его футболку украшали темные разводы, волосы были растрепаны, а на щеке багровела царапина. Меч он держал опущенным, и кровь соскальзывала с лезвия и падала на пол крупными каплями.  
\- Сквало... все в порядке? У тебя...  
\- Хэй, - нетерпеливо перебил тот. - Кончай выпендриваться, босс уже очнулся. Его очередь командовать.  
\- А ну заткнулся, - немедленно скомандовал Занзас.  
\- О, я смотрю, ты уже окреп, и голос прорезался. Когда я тебя кромсал, ты мог только сипеть. Очень сексуально, мне понравилось.  
\- Иди сюда, я тебе о своих ощущениях расскажу. Мясник.  
Цуна сел на кровати и начал растирать руку. Челюсть тоже болела, и пряди волос он все-таки лишился.  
\- Вечно недоволен, - буркнул он. - Надо было оставить ту пулю в тебе..  
\- Такой же лицемер, как Девятый, - зачем-то сообщил Занзас, пристально глядя на него.  
От ненужного смущения Цуну спас сигнал коммуникатора, его издавало одеяло. Пришлось порыться в нем руками и извлечь прибор на свет.  
На дисплее возникло встревоженное лицо Гокудеры Хаято.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, Десятый, это защищенная частота, - предупредил он. - Джаннини гарантировал. Десятый, у вас все хорошо? Вы выглядите...  
Цуна покачал головой и пригладил волосы.  
\- Все нормально. Рассказывай.  
Гокудера свел брови.  
\- Наша штаб-квартира в Милане разгромлена. Интерпол, - мрачно доложил он. - Досье на членов Варии было передано в его итальянское отделение. Это означает, что у вас могут возникнуть проблемы не только с вылетом из Италии, но и с приземлением в любом аэропорту мира. Правда, босс, - воодушевленно добавил он, - вас пока не включили в число разыскиваемых. Видимо, эти тупые Джессо до сих пор не знают, кто стал боссом после смерти Девятого.  
\- А кто стал боссом после смерти Девятого? - весело поинтересовался Сквало.  
Гокудера явно услышал эту реплику и скривился.  
\- У Реборна есть связи с армией, - продолжил он. - Министр обороны -- личный враг министра внутренних дел и всегда был в хороших отношениях с Вонголой. Вам нужно добраться до Порто Виро, там Вонголе предоставят самолет миротворческих сил.  
\- Миротворческие силы, - протянул Сквало. - Миротворческие силы Вонголы. Босс, нас никогда еще так не оскорбляли.  
Занзас хохотнул в ответ.  
\- Не смейся, - с деланной серьезностью заявил Цуна. - Тебе нельзя.  
В глазах Занзаса снова появился красноватый огонек  
\- Убью, - сказал.он. - Когда-нибудь все равно убью. Не сейчас.


	2. Ночная тьма накрыла собой долину.

Ночная тьма накрыла собой долину: не черная, но темно-синяя, словно венецианские стеклодувы: выплавили небо из кобальтового стекла и расписали редкими звездами. Над травой стелился туман, густой и влажный, и каждый вдох казался глотком холодной воды. Цуна поежился и подтянул колени к груди.  
\- Сколько еще? - спросил он. Его руки постоянно двигались: он то выдергивал сырые травинки из земли, то обхватывал себя ладонями, то поправлял волосы. Он сидел совсем рядом с медленно остывающим автомобилем, но все равно дрожал от холода.  
\- Минут двадцать.  
\- Думаешь, они успеют раньше поезда?  
\- Думаю, что это неважно, - Сквало стоял к нему спиной, но Цуна легко мог вообразить его ухмылку. - С нами десятый босс Вонголы, так что мы в полной безопасности, верно, Савада?  
\- Не люблю убивать людей.  
Сквало вздохнул.  
\- Как ты меня достал. Как вы все меня достали. Какого дьявола я здесь. Какого хрена мы собрались тащиться на похороны? Ладно он, - меч блеснул в темноте, рассекая воздух. - У него всегда срывало башню, когда дело касалось старика. Но ты... ты-то что? тебе это зачем? Так не терпится сдохнуть?  
\- Сквало, - мягко сказал Цуна. - Ты сейчас его разбудишь.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - ответил тот, опускаясь на землю. - Прибьет меня, и дело с концом. И дальше вы сами, - он фыркнул и засмеялся. - Вот это будет шоу.  
\- Я должен там быть, - голос Цуны звучал тихо, но уверенно. - Теперь, когда семья переживает тяжелые времена. Когда она лишилась самого важного для себя. По-другому просто нельзя. И он... он тоже должен. Ты и сам понимаешь.  
Сквало хмыкнул.  
\- Заговорил, как настоящий босс. Думаешь, разобрался, что к чему, да, Вонгола?  
\- Возможно.  
\- Вот когда вам обоим вышибут мозги прямо возле гроба Тимотео или этот урод прокурор нацепит на вас браслеты и отправит в Вендиче, тогда тебе точно все станет ясно. И даже если вам повезет, после похорон один из вас снова вспомнит, кто здесь настоящий наследник.  
\- Он никогда об этом не забывал, - Цуна снова зарылся руками в траву. - Но до похорон он меня убивать не станет. А потом... как-нибудь разберемся.  
Из глубины "джипа" донеслись ругательства, что-то громыхнуло. Хлопнула дверца.  
\- Все-таки разбудил.  
\- А, ерунда, - Сквало наконец перешел на шепот. - Примерно пять баллов из десяти, ничего особенного.  
Цуна засмеялся.  
Занзас возник рядом с ними практически мгновенно. Он передвигался без фонарика и совершенно бесшумно, его мощная фигура вдруг появилась за спиной Цуны, словно из темноты вынырнул большой хищный зверь.  
\- Ну что? - хрипло поинтересовался он. - Когда поезд?  
\- Бельфегор говорил, что поезд проходит через долину примерно в половине третьего. Но это итальянский поезд, они всегда опаздывают.  
\- Этот будет вовремя.  
Сквало присвистнул.  
\- А если нет, то ты его выпорешь, да, царь Ксеркс?  
\- Не будь кретином. Я его вижу.  
\- Да? - Сквало подошел ближе к рельсам, вглядываясь в полумрак над едва заметным горизонтом. - А я вот не вижу ни черта. Ну у тебя и зрение, босс. А глаза в темноте не светятся?  
\- Тебе виднее. Шутник хренов.  
Цуна поднялся и отряхнул ладони.  
\- Надеюсь, мы не слишком их напугаем, - сказал он.  
\- Гораздо больше они испугаются, если врежутся в эту тачку. Давай, Вонгола, - Сквало обошел "джип", вытащил из багажного отсека сумки и бросил их наземь. - Покажи класс.  
Цуна легко запрыгнул на капот, потом перебрался на крышу. Вытащил из кармана перчатки: серо-серебристые, с металлическим отливом, они едва заметно мерцали, словно излучали собственный внутренний свет. Натянув их, Цуна размял пальцы, сжал ладони, закрыл глаза, концентрируясь. Он уже слышал отдаленный шум поезда, слабый ритмичный звук, как стук очень быстрого сердца. Открыв глаза, увидел и несколько светящихся огней, они приближались так скоро, словно их несла на своих крыльях невидимая птица.  
\- Сейчас, - сказал Цуна, поднимая руки. Пламя вырвалось из его ладоней наружу, взметнулось вверх сияющим огненным потоком, расцвело в небе рыже-фиолетовым цветком. Цуна продолжал удерживать его, и оно становилось все ярче и гуще, его золотые языки дрожали в воздухе, потрескивая, сжигая запахи растений и живущих в глубине ночной тьмы насекомых,  
\- Прямо фейерверк, - лениво-одобрительно заметил Сквало. - Надо было видеокамеру взять.  
Поезд был уже в полукилометре от них и яростно скрипел тормозами, пораженный небесным сиянием, как пастух - Вифлеемской звездой. Вспыхнул пронзительный белый свет фонарей, над долиной раздался протяжный вой предупреждающего сигнала, заглушившего собой скрежет металла о металл. Состав медленно, почти торжественно остановился в десятке шагов от "джипа", перегородившего собой пути. Из окна локомотива высунулся мужчина в синей фуражке.  
\- Здравствуйте, - крикнул Цуна. Его глаза сияли, а улыбка лучилась восторгом, наверняка машинист поезда еще не встречал человека, который был бы настолько счастлив его видеть. - Мы опоздали на свой поезд. Нам нужно купе на троих, - он бросил мимолетный взгляд на Занзаса и добавил. - С отдельной ванной.

***

...Сначала он видел только толстый ковер на полу, и на нем лежал человек с простреленной головой, под темными волосами расплывалось пятно крови -- но было слышно, что в комнате еще двое мужчин, и они вполголоса ругаются. Потом стало видно всю комнату, словно свечи в подсвечниках вдруг ярко вспыхнули, и на стенах появились узоры росписей, пространство заполнилось мебелью, в центре возник дубовый стол, и за столом сидели Джотто и Секондо. Они выглядели ровно так, как на портретах в галерее особняка Вонгола, один - с золотыми волосами, мерцающими в пламени свечей, смуглый профиль другого выделялся на фоне светлых тонов настенной фрески. На них обоих были строгие костюмы, какие носили в 1930-х годах, и Цуна - тот Цуна, что незримо присутствовал во сне, наблюдая за происходящим - знал, что такого быть не могло, что во времена, когда жил Джотто, носили совсем другие наряды, и поэтому совершенно ясно, что это сон, бессмысленный и хаотичный, и достаточно проснуться, чтобы все закончилось.  
Но сначала он должен был посмотреть на убитого, понять, кто он такой, это было очень важно, почему - Цуна не знал. Он посмотрел на Джотто и Секондо - они продолжали спорить, Секондо поднялся, перегнулся через стол и говорил быстро и грубо, Цуна не мог толком расслышать его слов, хотя уже вот года три как выучил итальянский. Это была экспрессивная речь, пересыпанная ругательствами, Джотто отвечал что-то спокойно и тихо, Цуну они не просто не замечали, но словно вообще не могли его увидеть. Он сделал шаг по направлению к ним, шаг, другой, еще один, оказалось, что на трупе тоже была странная одежда - мундир, похожий на военную форму. Длинные черные волосы убитого рассыпались по ворсу ковра, и в центре лба темнело маленькое пятнышко. Цуна подошел еще ближе и узнал мертвеца. Несмотря на то, что его портрета не было в галерее Вонголы.  
\- Мукуро, - прошептал Цуна, открывая глаза и разглядывая лампу у себя над головой. - Это Мукуро.  
Свет в купе был приглушенным и тусклым, совсем как в его сне. Он потянулся за часами, не смог нащупать их на столике, тогда отдернул штору и взглянул в окно. Снаружи все еще царил сумрак, теперь уже светло-дымчатый и почти прозрачный, как бывает самым ранним утром.  
Он поднялся и сел на постели. Купе было второго класса: на четверых, с верхними полками, одну из которых занял Сквало, когда они среди ночи ввалились сюда, сопровождаемые испуганным проводником. Сквало валялся на ней и отпускал шуточки, пока Занзас, улегшийся на нижней полке, не велел ему заткнуться. Вид у раненого был хмурый, рана все еще причиняла ему сильную боль. Впрочем, насколько Цуна помнил, вид у Занзаса практически всегда был хмурый, а хохочущий Занзас выглядел в разы опаснее Занзаса невеселого, так что лучше уж пусть хмурится, так оно привычнее.  
Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться. В компании Занзаса и Сквало вообще было до странного хорошо. Раньше Цуна и подумать не мог, что станет скучать по тем временам, когда был подростком. Но теперь... Вокруг него последние несколько лет всё стремительно менялось, люди становились совсем другими, старые друзья слабо напоминали себя прежних, и он сам превращался в кого-то нового и не понимал, в кого именно -- и лишь Вария оставалась прежней, и выражение лица Занзаса, когда он смотрел на Цуну, оставалось прежним, и это безмерно радовало: значит, он все еще тот самый Цуна, Савада Цунаеши, Цуна-неудачник, а не новая версия золотоглазого босса четырехсотлетней давности. Он спустил ноги на пол, нашел свои штаны и футболку, быстро натянул их. Подумав, накинул на плечи куртку, раздвинул шторы и приоткрыл окно.  
Ни Занзаса, ни Сквало в купе не было. Цуна чувствовал себя слишком сонным, чтобы размышлять о том, где они могут быть, мало ли, Занзасу захотелось пострелять из вагона по уткам или местным жителям, а Сквало ушел следом за ним отбирать пистолеты. Цуна словно заново увидел ту дурацкую драку в спальне особняка и совсем развеселился. Он решил прогуляться по вагону и размять ноги. Взял со стола свой мобильный и сунул его в карман брюк, потом подумал, что надо бы умыться, шагнул к двери в ванную и дернул за ручку: дверь беззвучно ушла в сторону, отодвигаясь.  
Он увидел их в зеркале, что висело на стене справа  
И сначала даже не понял, что именно увидел. Но тут Сквало шумно вздохнул, зашипел сквозь зубы, не смог сдержать стон, его лицо, искаженное гримасой, было поймано зеркалом, как видоискателем - четко, в фокусе, и мгновенно отпечаталось в памяти Цуны, он точно знал, что не забудет эту сцену никогда. Громкое дыхание, запах влажной кожи, спирта и использованных бинтов - и два тела, спаянные в подвижное пятно на поверхности амальгамы. Жаркая волна прилила к щекам Цуны, отозвалась покалыванием в кончиках пальцев -- словно вонгольское пламя внезапно усилилось в несколько раз и ему стало тесно в теле хозяина.  
Лица Занзаса было не разглядеть, только темноволосый затылок, он что-то тихо сказал в шею Сквало, тот выругался и засмеялся, и этот смех звучал непристойнее любого другого звука, столько в нем было удовольствия и привычки. Еще один хриплый, едва слышный стон заставил Цуну вздрогнуть, но он не мог двинуться с места, да, надо было отступить назад, уйти, вернуться в кровать, притвориться спящим, смотреть было нельзя, но нельзя было не смотреть.  
Изображение в зеркале чуть изменилось: теперь Цуна видел спину Занзаса, широкую, с рельефными мышцами; мускулы перекатывались под кожей при каждом движении, а потемневшие шрамы смотрелись на ней как тигриные полосы. Ладонь Сквало белела на смуглом плече: длинные напряженные пальцы, словно сведенные судорогой; мечом он упирался в стену над своей головой, держа его под углом.  
Вагон сильно тряхнуло, Занзас охнул, еще не восстановился толком, а все туда же, сказал Сквало, ответ Занзаса исчез в грохоте поезда, проходящего по соседней колее, а Цуна наконец пришел в себя, шарахнулся назад, бросился к двери и буквально выпал из купе в коридор. Его лицо горело, руки слегка дрожали, он только что видел то, что не должен был видеть, и ему снова было нечем дышать, как прошлым вечером, когда чужие пальцы сжимались на его шее. В груди было тесно, а в животе горячо -- знакомые ощущения, и он знал, что испытывал такое вовсе не в компании Кёко, когда они гуляли вместе по городу и пили чай в уличных кафе -- а совсем в другой ситуации, когда он тоже оказался не в том месте и не в то время. В особняке Вонголы много комнат, но там сложно затеряться, ведь будущий десятый босс любит в одиночестве прогуливаться по самым дальним коридорам. Мерный стук колес слегка успокаивал; он встал у окна и прислонился пылающим лбом к стеклу. Поезд шел через низину, туман путался в кронах деревьев и накрывал собой разбросанные то там, то здесь домики с бурыми крышами. Солнце еще не появилось, но небо на востоке наливалось красным, подготавливая зрителей к выходу главной звезды.  
Ему остро захотелось услышать знакомый голос, он сунул руку в карман, но вспомнил, что Сквало просил никому не звонить.  
\- Прошу прощения, господин, - это был проводник с подносом в руках. Цуна прижался к окну, пропуская его. Только что виденная сцена продолжала стоять перед глазами: запрокинутая голова Сквало, искривленный рот, обнаженная шея, длинные белые волосы, обмотанные вокруг кулака -- и спина Занзаса с танцующими шрамами.  
Его тело снова стало горячим, а мышцы окаменели. Цуна приложил пальцы к щекам, потом к вискам - под кожей болезненно бился пульс - вздохнул и направился в сторону тамбура. Его лицо горело от возбуждения и стыда, и осознания того, что он собирается делать. Он уже взялся за ручку двери в туалет, но был остановлен возгласом:  
\- Куда торопишься? - тон был нейтральным, но никаких сомнений не вызывал. Цуна резко развернулся, еще не закончив движения, заметил в руке говорящего узкий длинный предмет - в этот момент поезд тоже начал поворачивать перед туннелем, и вместе с незнакомцем они ввалились в узкое пространство сортира. Цуна даже не успел рассмотреть нападавшего - его тут же схватили за полы куртки и дернули на себя, он выставил вперед локоть, отбил им чужое колено, нацеленное ему в грудь, стукнулся головой о пластиковую поверхность стены, уворачиваясь от ножа. Нож был странный, изогнутый, с обоюдоострым лезвием, сильно искривленным у острия.  
На него снова бросились, метя в шею, он блокировал рукой, взвизгнула распоротая куртка, Цуна отстраненно подумал, что уроки Реборна не прошли даром, банальная мысль, но других не оказалось. Уходя от очередной атаки, он врезался плечом в зеркало над раковиной, оно хрустнуло и покрылось паутиной трещин и теперь отражало неправильный, искаженный мир, в котором человека пытаются убить, не объясняя причин. Цуна почувствовал, как ладони наливаются жаром, он уже не мог ничего сделать с этим, тело реагировало само, без перчаток будет сложнее, но выбора у него не оставалось: он выбросил вперед правую руку, схватил незнакомца за горло, левой отбил нож, рванулся вперед, прижимая противника к стене. Пламя Вонголы сообщило о себе отвратительным запахом жженого мяса, чужой крик погас под второй ладонью Цуны, он зажмурился изо всех сил, но все равно успел увидеть глаза умирающего: выпученные, округлившиеся от ужаса, мутнеющие от боли. Тело человека осело вниз, Цуна толкнул его в угол, и оно неловко повалилось на стульчак унитаза. На шее и лице мертвеца багровели два темных пятна, обугленных по краям.  
Цуна пошатнулся, схватился рукой сначала за стену, потом за горло, шагнул к окну, чтобы открыть его пошире, но не успел: его вывернуло прямо на ботинки трупа.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон.

Ему казалось, что запах сгоревшей плоти въелся в кожу. Перед глазами пульсировали темно-красные круги, тело била крупная дрожь.  
\- Он напал... я не хотел... черт, - он тряс головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Пламя Вонголы все еще обжигало вены, а из легких словно выпустили весь воздух, даже голос осип и был едва слышен.  
\- Савада, ты будто в первый раз, - Сквало щелкал замком, проверяя, как лучше его сломать. Наконец одобрительно хмыкнул, схватил десятого Вонголу за воротник рубашки и вытолкнул в коридор. - Двигай давай, - дверь щелкнула, запираясь. Сквало подергал ее туда-сюда, убедился, что не открывается, и зашагал по коридору, подпихивая Цуну в спину.  
\- Я не могу к этому привыкнуть. Нельзя к такому привыкнуть.  
\- Дурак. Или ты, или он. Но ты можешь сжечь человека голыми руками, а он нет, вот и всё. Кончай ныть.  
Занзас ждал их в купе. Полностью одетый и при пистолетах.  
Цуна старался не смотреть на него.  
\- Наемник, - пояснил Сквало. - Уже все нормально. Но нам пора сваливать. Ближайшая станция через четверть часа.  
\- Что за город?  
\- Совсем маленький, практически поселок. Называется Корренте. Нас должны встретить, я уже позвонил.  
\- Когда встреча?  
\- Через два часа.  
\- Это слишком долго. Иллюзионист, - Цуна наконец вернул себе голос. - Они не могли найти нас так быстро без иллюзиониста. Вы знаете эту технику, - добавил он чуть тише. Извиняющимся тоном.  
Пауза длилась несколько секунд.  
\- Блядь, - это был Занзас. - Не может быть. Этот мелкий...  
\- У Джессо хорошо платят, - скривился Сквало. - Я должен был догадаться, когда он обещал увести людей Джессо от особняка и не увел.  
\- Это может быть и не Маммон, - Цуна пожал плечами. - Думаю, Мукуро тоже способен на такие трюки. Правда, у него меньше мотивов работать на Джессо, деньгами он не интересуется. Да и у Джессо есть собственные иллюзионисты.  
\- Они бы не смогли работать так эффективно. У них слишком мало информации о нас. Это Маммон, - Сквало с досадой рубанул мечом воздух.  
\- Ты облажался, - бросил Занзас. - Даже этот вот, - он кивнул на Цуну, - работает лучше тебя. Не облажайся еще раз. Вытаскивай нас отсюда.  
\- Не надо было вытаскивать из тебя ту пулю.  
\- Заткнись. А ты, Савада, - добавил он, - кончай на меня пялиться. Дыру протрешь.

***

\- Смотрите, какой смешной. Рыжий... Эй! Иди сюда!  
\- Савада, оставь собаку в покое.  
\- Босс прав. Она может быть шпионом Джессо. И тогда тебе придется ее сжечь.  
\- Сквало!  
\- А начнешь убивать щенков - не сумеешь остановиться. Поверь моему опыту. Это затягивает.  
\- Его зовут Мачо, - хозяйка вернулась из кухни с кукурузной кашей и торжественно водрузила миску на стол. - Не бойтесь, он добрый пес, не укусит.  
Цуна засмеялся.  
\- Мачо? Хорошее имя, ему идет.  
\- Прошу вас, - у госпожи Катерины были крупные руки с широкими ладонями, проворные и ловкие, она уже минут десять расставляла тарелки, раскладывала вилки, передвигала по клетчатой скатерти стаканы, блюдца, корзинку с хлебом, не переставая рассказывать о своей дочери, которая живет в Милане, замужем за водителем автобуса, он хороший человек, но иногда любит выпить, им бы детей завести, возился бы с ними, вместо того, чтобы пропадать вечерами в футбольном баре, о муже, господине Антонио, который лежит в доме с подагрой, на втором этаже, пришлось даже временную сиделку нанять, о местном булочнике, о лучшей в Эмилии пасте из яичного теста, о прошлогоднем урожае винограда, представляете, весь градом побило, осталось совсем немного, вина будет мало, но зато хорошего, а пес Мачо замыкал собой ее рассказ. - Угощайтесь.  
\- Передай ветчину, - оживился Сквало, все это время сидевший с кислой миной. - Вон она, справа от тебя, Савада.  
Занзас потянулся к домашней колбасе, Цуна начал ковырять ложкой поленту. Пес Мачо короткими перебежками добрался до стола и устроился у ног десятого Вонголы, безошибочно выбрав жертву.  
\- Ешьте, ешьте, - умиленно говорила хозяйка. - Особенно вы, господин Савада. Вы такой худенький и бледный.  
\- И глаза узкие, - поддакнул Сквало, вонзая зубы в кусок хлеба.  
Цуна засунул руку под стол и скармливал собаке копченое мясо.  
Дождь до Пьеццано еще не добрался, и местная земля страдала от августовской жажды. Каменно-твердая, опаленная летним зноем, поросшая редкими кустиками травы, она была похожа на загорелую грудь великана, разлегшегося между гор. Солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом и окрасило холмы золотом, их рыжеватые макушки четко выделялись на фоне бледного неба, и к ним уходила пыльная, покрытая щебнем дорога. От земли исходил теплый, нутряной запах, или же это был запах свежего хлеба, что принесла к столу Катерина.  
\- До Милана на машине часа два, - Сквало сосредоточенно разглядывал помидор. - Если ничего не сорвется, к полудню будем на месте. Ты уверен, что Джессо не добрались до второй базы, Вонгола?  
\- Это новая база, только что отстроенная. Маммон о ней не знает, - отозвался Цуна. И осекся. - Ну... в общем, если бы ее раскрыли, я получил бы сигнал по спецсвязи от Хибари.  
Занзас хмыкнул.  
\- Он модернизировал нашу систему безопасности, - пояснил Цуна, поглаживая рыжего Мачо между ушей. - Выделенный канал связи, мгновенный обмен информацией для всех наших точек в Италии и за ее пределами, отдельный домен и возможность связаться с любой базой через сеть...  
\- Времени даром не теряет, - Сквало свистнул, подзывая собаку.  
\- Угу. Он собирался улучшать наш транспортный парк, но Адель сказала, что сама этим займется. Они даже поругались. Они вообще часто ругаются, - произнес Цуна задумчиво.  
На стол упал листок - чуть пожухший, с пожелтевшими гладкими краями. Цуна поднял голову. Они сидели под старым, коренастым абрикосовым деревом, оно распростерло свои ветви над доброй половиной двора, а крона его была такой густой, что наверняка укрыла бы даже от самого сильного дождя. Ветер чуть шевелил его листья, и было в этом дереве столько покоя и дремлющей жизненной силы, что любому, кто оказывался рядом, наверняка хотелось зажмурить глаза, прислониться спиной к стволу и остаться так навсегда, и каждое утро встречать рассвет, глядя на холмы..  
\- У нас гости, - заметил Занзас.  
По дороге со стороны холмов двигалось облако пыли. Приближаясь, оно постепенно становилось серебристым пятном, а потом приобрело очертания автомобиля. Приземистая, крутобедрая машина резко остановилась прямо напротив двора госпожи Катерины, из-под колес брызнули мелкие камни,  
солнечные лучи отразились от корпуса.  
Водитель вышел из машины и направился к ним.  
Цуна несколько секунд всматривался в высокую фигуру, потом расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Ямамото!  
\- Красиво выступил, - сообщил Сквало. - Но если ты поцарапал мою Зонду, я тебе уши отрежу.  
Такеши Ямамото ухмыльнулся, выбрасывая сигарету.  
\- Я бы никогда не сделал твоей малышке больно. Ты же меня знаешь.  
\- Вот именно, я тебя знаю. Ты не ценишь крутые вещи, иначе не носил бы такие кроссовки. Еще и курить начал. Заработаешь одышку, мечом размахивать не сможешь.  
\- Ты не рад, что я пригнал тебе твою тачку? Я думал, ты соскучился.  
\- Я просто волнуюсь. Мы с ней два месяца не виделись.  
\- Ямамото! - радостно повторил Цуна, вскакивая из-за стола.  
Ямамото широко улыбнулся.  
\- Привет, босс. Занзас, - Занзасу был адресован кивок. - Ого. Какой славный пес.  
\- Его зовут Мачо. А мы едем на базу, - сказал Цуна. - На вторую базу.  
\- Да, Реборн уже велел подготовить ее к вашему появлению. Нам пора выдвигаться, по дороге все обсудим. Я привез оружие и передатчики для связи.  
\- Раскомандовался тут. Я еще салат не доел.  
\- Сквало, я попрошу госпожу Катерину завернуть еды для тебя!  
\- Вонгола, прекрати так счастливо улыбаться. Босс, может, все-таки пристрелишь его?  
Ямамото смотрел на них с восхищением.  
\- А вы неплохо проводите время вместе, - заключил он. - Долгожданное воссоединение семьи, а?  
\- Заткнись.

***

...- Что б тебя! - Сквало резко затормозил. - Чертова псина! А ну пошел вон! - он высунулся из окна и пытался криками прогнать собаку из-под колес, потом начал сигналить.  
\- Видишь, Цуна, - весело сказал Ямамото и подмигнул. - Понравился ты этому Мачо.  
\- Поехали, - изрек Занзас. - Заебали.  
\- Сейчас, босс. Только задавлю эту проклятую собаку, и мигом будем в Милане. А ну убирайся к хренам, кому сказал!  
Мачо, вильнул хвостом, гавкнул и бросился обратно к дому. Сквало нажал на газ, и "зонда" рванула с места, оставляяя за собой клубы пыли, треск щебенки и госпожу Катерину в позе восторженного изумления.  
Занзаса они устроили на заднем сиденье, Цуна уселся рядом. Ямамото сидел впереди в качестве штурмана.  
Холмы стремительно приближались, поросшие низкими деревьями, бурые и неровные, как горбы верблюда. Равнина, изрисованная дорогой, была лишена даже кустарника, и ветер гулял по ней во всех направлениях, врывался в окно машины и путал волосы Сквало, какого хрена, достало, что за гребаная дыра, вашу мать.  
\- А ты какого дьявола здесь? Тебя же не было в стране.  
\- Реборн прислал. Снял меня с задания в Аргентине и направил сюда.  
\- Зачем?  
Ямамото поймал взгляд Цуны в зеркале заднего вида и замялся на секунду.  
\- Эй-эй, - Сквало, не отрываясь от дороги, пихнул его локтем. - А ну смотри на меня!  
\- Бьякуран будет на похоронах.  
Наступила пауза. Занзас выругался.  
\- Что? - Цуна вцепился руками в сиденье перед собой. - Он не посмеет!  
\- Бьякуран прислал венок. Погребальный, - Ямамото усмехнулся. - К нему прилагалось письмо с выражением соболезнований и обещанием присутствовать на церемонии.  
\- Он издевается!  
\- Он любит попозировать, - проворчал Сквало. - Но не настолько. Реборн не стал бы вызывать тебя из-за одной дурацкой шутки. Откуда у вас информация?  
Ямамото пожал плечами.  
\- От Реборна, - невозмутимо ответил он. Потом добавил, не меняя тона: - Все-таки не успели.  
\- Вижу, - процедил Сквало. Все в том же зеркале Цуна видел его лицо: хмурое, сосредоточенное. - Попробую оторваться, хотя на такой дороге будет сложно.  
\- Пригнись, Савада, - почти ласково сказал Занзас, впечатывая кулак в заднее стекло.  
Цуна соскользнул с сиденья на пол, закрывая руками голову, крошки стекла посыпались ему на плечи, над ухом загрохотали выстрелы и полыхнуло жаром. Время в очередной раз изменило свой ход, сейчас оно двигалось рывками, наматываясь лентой на кинопроектор, он видел руки Занзаса, сжимающие пистолеты с красной буквой "X" на рукояти, слышал ругань Сквало и короткие реплики Ямамото, звучавшие так же бодро и спокойно, как всегда, и Цуне казалось, что все это происходит на экране в замедленной съемке.  
\- Суки! - громко страдал Сквало. - Прямо в багажник. Очередью! Чертов придурок, зачем ты притащил сюда мою девочку? Нельзя было другую машину взять?  
\- Эта самая быстрая. На другой я бы не успел.  
\- Рейндж Роверы. Блядь, почему всегда Рейндж Роверы? Почему все мудаки ездят на Роверах? У них подписан контракт?  
\- Они круто выглядят в кадре, - объяснил Ямамото, извлекая откуда-то снизу продолговатый предмет в холщовом мешке. - Босс, подвинься. Эй! Цуна, ты слышишь меня?  
\- Точно, - пробормотал Цуна. - Босс - это я.  
Ямамото перелез на заднее сиденье, опустился рядом с Цуной и раскрыл мешок.  
\- Все в порядке, Цуна, - улыбаясь, сказал он. - Смотри, что Санта Реборн подарил мне на прошлое рождество. Я тебе еще не показывал.  
\- Что это?  
\- Эм-эс-джи-девяносто, усовершенствованная модель. Из углеродного волокна, бронебойные патроны с особым наполнителем - дальность стрельбы увеличивается при активации пламени Вонголы.  
\- Кончай трепаться, - бросил Занзас. - Покажи, что она умеет.  
\- Сквало, за холмами справа будет еще одна деревня, гони туда, - Ямамото уложил винтовку на спинку заднего сиденья, кольцо на его правой руке вспыхнуло голубым светом, сапфировое пламя скользнуло по металлу, раздался гулкий выстрел, потом отдаленный звук взрыва.  
\- Минус один, - гильза упала на кожаную обивку, прокатилась рядом с рукой Цуны, упала на пол, все в том же кинематографическом рапиде. - Эй, держи ровнее!  
\- Иди на хрен!  
Над ухом Цуны раздался еще один хлопок, синий огонь воспламенил воздух, второй выстрел снайпера поразил новую цель, в ответ по капоту прошлись еще парой очередей. Сквало увеличил скорость, впереди темнели крыши домов и высокий лиловый силуэт церкви, но поперек дороги на въезде в деревню стояли еще три черных джипа. Зонда взревела, ввинчиваясь в занос, камни застучали по обшивке, а выстрелы - по стеклам, на белой рубашке Занзаса расплылось несколько красных пятен с рваными краями - осколки врезались в грудь.  
\- Босс! - заорал Сквало.  
Занзас едва слышно охнул, покачнулся, Цуна ухватил его за руку, стащил вниз, перчатки лежали в кармане куртки и сейчас словно потяжелели, он физически ощущал их вес.  
\- Не смей, - прошептал Ямамото, перезаряжая винтовку. - Не высовывайся.  
Занзас оттолкнул Цуну, левой рукой ткнул его лицом в пол, правую выставил вперед и выпустил из пистолета очередной заряд пламени. Ямамото развернулся и прицелился в том же направлении.  
\- Готово! - крикнул он через несколько секунд.  
\- Давай к ним, - приказал Занзас. - Там все сдохли, укроемся за джипами.  
Сквало дал по газам, Зонда рванула вперед, обогнула "роверы" и затихла.  
\- Босс...  
\- Я в порядке, - перебил Занзас. Цуна повернул голову и теперь хорошо видел его лицо: побледневшее, осунувшееся, с каплями пота на лбу, волосы у висков были влажными, а рот - сухим и потрескавшимся. - Выходим.  
Он вытолкнул Цуну наружу и выбрался следом. Сквало уже стоял возле капота Зонды, и его горе было непередаваемо даже с помощью двух десятков итальянских ругательств.  
В отчаянии он пнул ногой по колесу.  
\- Твою мать! Ты только посмотри, что эти твари сделали с ней! А все ты! ты ее сюда привел! Я тебя убью, - он схватил Ямамото за футболку и дернул вверх  
\- Сквало, - сказал Ямамото, глядя на него грустными и честными глазами. - Мы обязательно ее починим.  
\- Ты, хрен с ушами. Нам бак пробили. Мы чудом не взорвались. Но дальше на ней ехать не сможем. И теперь мою детку отымеют карабинеры.  
\- А если ты не опустишь меня на землю, Джессо отымеют нас. Там еще три машины, забыл?  
\- Так, - произнес Сквало, отпуская его. - Сначала мы разберемся с Джессо, а потом я разберусь с тобой.  
Цуна снова покосился на Занзаса, тот был еще бледнее, чем раньше, но пытался стоять прямо, однако долго не выдержал, покачнулся, осел, Цуна подхватил его под руку и потянул к стене ближайшего дома. Повернувшись, он увидел, как Ямамото поправляет прицел у винтовки и вскидывает ее - фигура его проступила против света темным контуром, и Цуне на мгновение почудилось, что это кто-то чужой и незнакомый.  
\- Черт, - сказал Сквало откуда-то справа. - У нас один раненый и один невротик. А у них три машины... нет, четыре... и они пригонят еще. Все вместе мы от них не уйдем.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Отпусти его и помоги мне, - Сквало шагнул к уцелевшему автомобилю, открыл капот, проверил двигатель, потом распахнул заднюю дверцу, подхватил тело убитого и поглубже усадил его на сиденье. - Нам нужен еще один мертвец для шоу.  
\- Давайте быстрее. Я тут пока справлюсь, - Ямамото бросился к другому "роверу", опустил винтовку на крышу, прицелился. Выстрел разорвал воздух с отрывистым сухим треском, одна из приближающихся машин пронзительно завизжала тормозами, завихляла по дороге, вздымая клубы пыли, неловко вздернула колесами, наконец, ее подкинуло и перевернуло.  
\- Хватит, парень. Всех не перебьешь. Садись, погнали. Босс, - крикнул Сквало. - Мы их уводим, вы спрячьтесь за домом. Подождите пятнадцать минут и сваливайте. Когда скинем их с хвоста, я с вами свяжусь. Савада, присмотри за ним.  
\- Ты, сволочь... - начал Занзас, но Сквало уже уселся за руль и не слышал его.  
Церковный колокол пробил десять раз, его протяжный звон был пойман ветром и унесен по равнине на восток.


	3. Мой друг подрался с другим парнем.

\- Мой друг подрался с другим парнем, - доверительно сообщил Цуна. - Из-за женщины... ну, понимаете. И тот парень ткнул его ножом. Не очень сильно, но...  
\- Понял, - бармен хохотнул. - И что, девчонка хорошенькая была?  
\- Красотка. Вот такая, - Цуна изобразил руками пышные формы.  
\- Блондинка?  
\- Точно.  
\- Ладно, парень, подожди чуть-чуть, я сейчас обслужу вон того толстяка у окна - видишь его? это господин Антонио, у него автомастерская, лакает граппу с самого утра - а потом принесу тебе аптечку. Вы можете посидеть в кухне, там есть вторая комната. Дверь справа.  
\- Спасибо...  
\- ...Джузеппе. Меня зовут Джузеппе.  
В кухне оказалось неожиданно прохладно и пусто: огонь в большой каменной печи был уже погашен, а утренний хлеб давно испечен, только какой-то подросток вертелся у плиты, потом он исчез за дверью.  
В самом баре сегодня было не протолкнуться, как это и бывает в десять утра в маленьких городках, где все рано встают и аккурат к этому времени приходят пить кофе; посетители разглядывали их с Занзасом пристально, как знаменитостей, но так оно и есть, здесь каждое новое лицо - событие. Цуна был рад убраться подальше от людей, и не сомневался, что Занзас с ним заодно, но тот молчал все время, пока они ковыляли вверх по улице -- мимо песчаниковых стен домов, мимо самодельных вывесок, мимо темного, старого фасада церкви, от которого вдруг пахнуло влажностью, и Цуна снова вспомнил ту церковь в Милане, где они с Хару часто бывали еще так недавно, а теперь будто бы в прошлой жизни. Пока они шли, ладонь, которую он прижимал к рубашке Занзаса, стала влажной, Цуна знал, что раны от стекла несерьезные, но использование пламени вытянуло из его спутника слишком много сил, лицо его приобрело землистый оттенок, Занзас тяжело дышал.  
\- Вот, держи, - Джузеппе появился в дверях с небольшим черным портфелем. - Мой отец был врачом, пока не вышел на пенсию. Больше не практикует, но аптечка у нас в порядке. Там есть все нужное.  
\- Отлично, - Цуна раскрыл портфель, порылся в нем, вытащил бинты, пластырь и склянку со спиртом. Джузеппе опустился на стул рядом и рассматривал Занзаса так, словно оценивал кусок ветчины, предложенный лавочником.  
\- Худо ему, - констатировал он. - Ты уверен, что сам справишься? Отца сегодня нет, уехали с мачехой в Пьяченцу, но в городе есть еще один доктор.  
\- Все в порядке. Ему просто нужна перевязка. И еще... можно попросить воды?  
\- Вон раковина у стены. Или тебе попить? Сейчас принесу. А может, лимонада, парень? С утра очень освежает.  
\- Вода для него. А от лимонада не откажусь.  
\- Занятно ты выглядишь, - заявил Джузеппе, поднимаясь. - Вроде азиат, а глаза светлые. Золотые. Красиво. Ты не подумай, - спохватился он. - Я не по этой части. Просто... и правда красиво. Ладно, я пойду. Вы тут потише. Местные любят совать нос не в свое дело.  
\- Ага.  
Дверь за Джузеппе закрылась, и Цуна вздохнул с облегчением.  
\- Хренов болтун, - он едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, услышав за спиной голос Занзас: тихий, но твердый. - Наконец-то он убрался.  
\- Джузеппе хороший человек. Не каждый примет у себя чужаков, истекающих кровью.  
\- С чего ты поперся в этот бар?  
\- Не знаю, - Цуна повернулся к нему с салфеткой в руках. - Просто... почувствовал, что здесь нам помогут. Я не могу объяснить.  
Занзас сидел на табурете, привалившись к стене спиной, его рубашка насквозь пропиталась кровью. Цуна наклонился к нему и принялся расстегивать пуговицы. Бросив мимолетный взгляд на лицо раненого, он обнаружил, что Занзас смотрит на него с насмешливым выражением.  
\- Какой ты сегодня храбрый, Савада, - сказал он, едва ли не ухмыляясь, но тут же скривился от боли.  
\- У меня нет выбора.  
\- Да ну? Если меня пристрелят, - Занзас перевел дыхание, - тебе это на руку. А ты носишься вокруг, как святая Агнесса.  
\- Агнесса?  
\- Была одна такая. Любила повозиться в чужой крови.  
\- Обопрись на стол. Будет больно, - Цуна стер салфеткой кровь на груди Занзаса, взял пинцет и осторожно потянул за край самый большой осколок. Занзас закряхтел, кровь снова начала сочиться из-под разорванной кожи. Цуна остановил ее тампоном и продолжил вытаскивать стекло.  
\- Не шевелись, - предупредил он. - Не хочу, чтобы оно раскрошилось прямо в ране.  
Занзас хмыкнул. Цуна смочил салфетку в антисептике и снова стер кровь с кожи, ощущая под ладонью рельеф напрягшихся мышц. Странно было прикасаться к настолько твердому телу - наощупь оно напоминало отшлифованную поверхность каменной статуи.  
\- Чего задумался? - Занзас все так же бесцеремонно всматривался в его лицо. - Тащишься?  
Цуна нахмурился.  
\- Я просто вытираю кровь.  
\- У тебя на физиономии все написано, Савада. Как всегда. Любишь помогать людям? Мне твоя жалость на хрен не нужна.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Или это не жалость? Я же тебя видел, - Занзас прищурился. - В поезде. В зеркале. Что, понравилось представление? Рожа у тебя была, как у рыбины.  
Цуна почувствовал, как щеки наливаются жаром, опустил голову и ничего не ответил. Краем глаза он видел шероховатую поверхность стола: с глубокими трещинами, потемневшую от влаги, -- и лежащую на ней руку Занзаса с неожиданно тонким для человека такого сложения запястьем. Он не знал, куда ему еще посмотреть, чтобы отвлечься и не чувствовать на себе этого пристального, сверлящего взгляда.  
Странный звук заставил его вздрогнуть.  
Занзас смеялся. Едва слышно, но вдрагивая всей грудью. Смех явно причинял ему боль, но он не останавливался.  
\- Как был щенком, так им и остался, - сказал он наконец. - Десятый, блядь, Вонгола.  
\- Я просил не шевелиться, - Цуна угрюмо помахал пинцетом. - Иначе ничего не получится.  
Занзас протянул руку, отобрал у него пинцет и положил на стол, потом скользнул пальцами по собственному животу, добрался до краев рассеченной кожи, извлек из раны кусок стекла, отшвырнул его и принялся за следующий.  
Пальцы его слегка дрожали, кровь текла по телу мелкими струйками. Цуна таращился на него в ужасе.  
\- Вот и всё, - удовлетворенно заключил Занзас, избавляясь от последнего осколка. - Поиграем в доктора в другой раз, Савада.  
\- Надо спиртом...- начал Цуна.  
\- Надо спиртом, надо. Иди, найди на этой кухне что-нибудь, что можно пить. Или спроси у этого типа... как его там.  
\- Джузеппе.  
\- Неважно.  
\- Тебе нельзя пить. Ты ранен.  
Занзас уставился на него, приподняв бровь.  
\- Не бери пример с белобрысого, - .сказал он, выдержав паузу. - Будь хорошим мальчиком, как учил тебя дядя Тимотео.  
Цуна вздохнул,  
\- "Что-нибудь, что можно пить" - это что, например? Я не разбираюсь в спиртном.  
\- Тебе двадцать лет, ты хочешь стать боссом мафии и ты не разбираешься в спиртном. И еще ты выступаешь в цирке.  
\- Я не хочу стать...  
\- Захлопнись и принеси мне выпить.  
В правом углу темнела стойка для бутылок. Цуна подошел к ней, провел рукой по торчащим из ячеек донцам, вытащил наугад одну и чуть наклонился, разбирая надпись. Ему пришлось отойти к окну и приподнять штору, чтобы прочесть название. Окно кухни выходило в переулок, очень узкий, поросший травой, желто-бурой от солнца, по переулку бродили гуси, прямо под окном на корточках сидел какой-то мальчишка и выводил в пыли круги палочкой.  
\- Ну, что там?  
\- Ламбруско, - сказал Цуна, все еще глядя в окно. - Красное полусладкое.  
Занзас скривился.  
\- Ну конечно, мы же в Эмилии. Пойло для девок. Найди что-нибудь еще.  
Цуна убрал бутылку назад и достал другую.  
\- Каг... Каньина. Да, Каньина.  
\- То же самое. Дальше.  
\- Боско Эличео. Сухое.  
\- Уже лучше. У тебя начинает получаться, Савада. Однажды ты станешь хорошим официантом.  
\- Колли Болоньези.  
\- Узнай у Джулио, нет ли у него работы для тебя..  
\- Его зовут Джузеппе. Здесь только несколько сортов, - заключил Цуна, проверив остальные бутылки. - Придется выбирать из того, что есть.  
\- ...сказал Тимотео, увидев тебя. Ладно, Боско сойдет.  
\- Подожди, тут еще одна, - Цуна извлек ее на свет. - Только это не вино. И... тебе понравится.  
\- Что там?  
\- Виски, - он повернул бутылку в руках. - Лапх... лапх... роаиг.  
Занзас присвистнул.  
\- Отлично. Тащи его сюда.  
\- И что делает хороший виски в такой глуши, - сказал он, отвинчивая крышку. - В этих шкафах наверняка есть стаканы. Два.  
\- Я не буду.  
\- Будешь.  
\- Я не пью виски, - заявил Цуна.  
Занзас насмешливо посмотрел на него.  
\- Конечно, не пьешь. Девочки вроде тебя предпочитают... как его там? мартини? Неважно. Сегодня ты пьешь виски.  
\- Занзас, - растерянно сказал Цуна. - Сейчас десять часов. Кто пьет виски в десять утра?  
\- Ты пьешь. Со мной. Давай стаканы и садись.  
Стаканы нашлись в шкафчике над разделочным столом, большие, граненые, из толстого стекла. Цуна с отчаянием наблюдал за тем, как Занзас щедро наполняет их напитком.  
\- Я поищу лед? - предложил он.  
\- Никакого льда. Мы же не янки. Пей.  
Цуна поднес стакан к губам. Темно-золотистая жидкость остро пахла аптекой и лесом, он закашлялся после первого же глотка. Поднял стакан выше, глядя сквозь него: по ту сторону стекла маячила размытая тень Занзаса.  
\- Нравится? - поинтересовался тот.  
\- Нет.  
\- Пей, хватит его трясти.  
Цуна глотнул еще, вкус виски неожиданно напомнил ему о первых днях жизни в Италии, когда надо было привыкать к утренним запахам хлеба и кофе; хлеб приносили из ближайшей пекарни, горячий, с румяной корочкой, он лежал на столе в кухне особняка, очертания его пышного тела проступали под полотенцем, и комната была наполнена теплым кислым ароматом испеченного теста. Цуна как будто снова увидел, как Нана стоит посреди кухни с растерянным видом, а рядом суетится повар, Маттео, и на плохом английском пытается выгнать ее в столовую. Нана все никак не могла смириться с тем, что ей больше не нужно ничего делать по дому, "спать, пить коктейли, загорать и покупать одежду - вот чем мы должны заниматься", уверяла ее Бьянки и каждую пятницу сажала в свою машину, чтобы отвезти на виа Монтенаполеоне и выгуливать там до самого вечера.  
После третьего глотка Цуна почувствовал, как тепло растекается по его венам, знакомое ощущение, но обычно это было не виски, а пламя Вонголы, оно точно так же горячило кровь, заставляло ее бежать быстрее и возбуждало каждый нерв в его теле. Ему всегда нравилось это чувство, пора было себе признаться, он быстро отхлебнул из стакана еще пару раз, чтобы оно не исчезло, не ускользнуло, как всегда, когда он останавливал пламя, только что было - и вот его уже нет, и остается только легкая вибрация в мышцах и смутное разочарование.  
\- ...слышишь? - голос Занзаса звучал глухо, словно доносился из-за двери или стены. - Мои пистолеты...  
\- Нет их, - весело сказал Цуна и потряс головой, чтобы мысли перестали играть в чехарду, сейчас они представлялись ему маленькими прыгучими зверьками, с длинными лапами, как у лягушек. - Дались они тебе. Нет пистолетов. Их Сквало забрал. Я видел.  
\- Что?!  
\- Забрал, ага. Он... хы... о тебе заботится, - Цуна захихикал. - Ты же его... босс, да?  
\- Савада, - процедил Занзас. - Ты не доживешь до похорон. Я тебя убью. Тебя и старика положат рядом в черные гробы и украсят лилиями.  
Цуна помолчал, потом стукнул кулаком по столу и расхохотался.  
\- Ну? Чего ржешь?  
\- Прости... но это так... так... - Цуна задыхался от смеха. - Черный гроб, белые лилии... это как в аниме...  
\- А ну заткнись. Еще? - Занзас продемонстрировал бутылку.  
\- Давай, - согласился Цуна, придвигая бокал.  
\- Что, распробовал?  
Цуна сделал большой глоток и снова поперхнулся.  
\- Оно пахнет... йодом, - задумчиво сказал он. - И мхом. И деревом.  
\- Виски - это лучшее пойло в мире, запомни, сопляк.  
\- Как скажете, господин учитель, - Цуна увернулся от подзатыльника, но съехал с табурета на пол, расплескав спиртное на колени.  
\- Так не пойдет, - Занзас дернул его за воротник вверх и усадил обратно. - Держись за стол.  
Цуна послушно вцепился пальцами в край стола - так сильно, что костяшки побелели - и с любопытством рассматривал свою ладонь. Она была такой горячей, что можно было ожидать, что дерево под ней обуглится. Тепло собственного тела окутывало его, как ватное одеяло, слова Занзаса продолжали доноситься издалека, хотя он сидел в метре от Цуны.  
\- Так что? - Занзас налил себе еще виски, оно утробно булькнуло в бутылке и чуть выплеснулось на стол. - Ни о чем спросить меня не хочешь?  
\- Спросить? - задумчиво повторил Цуна. - Не знаю... А о чем?  
\- Хм. Быстро вы, азиаты, пьянеете.  
\- М?  
\- Надрался ты, говорю, как свинья.  
\- Я не пьян, - запротестовал Цуна. - Мне нельзя пить. Они... Джессо... могут напасть. И убить нас. Они убили Кёко... убили Девятого. Убили всех.  
Занзас ничего не ответил.  
\- Не люблю, когда убивают людей, - бормотал Цуна. - Не нужно... нельзя...  
\- Стакан не урони.  
\- Плевать. Джессо гонятся за нами. Полиция гонится за нами. Подумаешь, стакан. Джузеппе... будет ругаться. Наверное. Ну и пусть.  
\- Джессо, Джессо... Трусишь, Савада? Поджилки трясутся? Боишься сдохнуть?  
\- Нет, - Цуна помотал головой. - Не боюсь. Даже если ты правда захочешь убить меня потом... мне все равно. Я боюсь только его, - добавил он шепотом.  
\- Его?  
\- Еще, - потребовал Цуна.  
\- Хватит с тебя. Кого его?  
\- Пламя Вон... - он говорил с трудом, запинаясь и подбирая слова. - Пламя Вонголы. Оно теперь все время внутри... я его чувствую. Слышу, как оно горит. Меня учили контролировать его. Управлять им. Но оно... оно словно само по себе. Живое, понимаешь? Ты понимаешь... должен понимать.  
\- Черта с два я понимаю. Ты чушь какую-то несешь.  
\- У тебя тоже есть пламя...  
\- Угу. И?  
\- Как ты... выносишь это? оно же хочет выбраться наружу. И я не могу его остановить. Не я, а оно... контролирует меня. Перчатки лишь стабли... стаби... лизируют.  
\- Савада, - скучающим тоном сказал Занзас. - Если мне нужно использовать пламя, я использую пламя. Беру и хреначу по тем, кого хочу убить. Вот и всё.Что тут сложного?  
Цуна несколько секунд смотрел прямо перед собой, потом снова захохотал.  
\- Беру и хреначу, - он давился смехом. - Беру и хреначу... ничего сложного.  
\- Заглохни. И отдай мне это, - Занзас отнял у него стакан и поставил на стол рядом с собой. - Раньше никогда не напивался, а?  
\- Никогда, - согласился Цуна. В ушах шумело, в глазах плавали янтарные мухи, ему казалось, что Занзас, все так же сидя возле стены, то приближается вплотную, то резко отдаляется. Цуна покачнулся и ухватился за его рукав, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Ну ты и слабак, - Занзас прищурился. - Эй, ты всегда был похож на бабу или я тоже перебрал?  
\- Достали уже, - буркнул Цуна. - Какую еще ба... бабу.  
\- А патлы длинные зачем?  
\- Не успел постричься. И вообще... вон у Сквало тоже длин... ные.  
\- Угу. Длинные, - Занзас ухмылялся.  
Цуна поерзал на табурете, пытаясь отодвинуться.  
\- Я... да... я вас видел, - смущенно сказал он. - Ничего такого... просто... я раньше не...  
Занзас ленивым, плавным движением подался вперед.  
\- Чего ты раньше не? - спросил он угрожающе тихо.  
Цуна развел руками.  
\- Ну... я вообще не. Ха! - сказал он чуть погодя. - Теперь ты похож на рыбину.  
\- Блядь, Савада, ты меня уморишь. Что за дерьмо у тебя вместо мозгов. За тобой же бегала какая-то девчонка.  
\- Хару? Ну... да. Но...  
\- И у тебя есть та девка с веерами. Как там ее. Если она для тебя слишком большая, была ведь еще одноглазая малышка, что дралась с Маммоном, хрен его дери.  
Цуна почесал нос. Нос почему-то чесался очень сильно.  
\- Да нет... я как-то... не знаю, в общем.  
Занзас оскалился. Широкая улыбка в его исполнении выглядела почти непристойно.  
\- Когда вернемся в Милан, - сказал он, - напомни мне, чтобы я сводил тебя в бордель. Я раз в месяц занимаюсь благотворительностью. Старик говорил, что за это таких, как мы, берут на небо.  
\- Босс, - передатчик заскрежетал так громко, что Занзас с проклятьями схватился за ухо. - Нас тут трое. Я, вертолет и девчонка из "Плейбоя". Мы готовы вас забрать.

tbc


End file.
